


New Girlfriend

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Beck presents you to his group of friends.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Reader
Kudos: 30





	New Girlfriend

You almost scream when you close your locker’s door and see a face only a few inches away from yours, but you soon calm down when you recognize your boyfriend’s smug expression. So instead of a scream getting out of your mouth, you sigh and put a hand on your chest, trying your best to steady your beating too fast heart. Beck’s smile stretches out at your reaction, but he waits for you to look back at him before he talks.

“You’re ready?”

You know what he’s talking about. Today’s the day you’re supposed to meet the famous gang everyone secretly talks about, your boyfriend’s friends and also ex-girlfriend, which you’re not really sure you’re ready or want to meet. I mean, none only are you really scared of making a bad impression, but also you think you might actually get killed by Jade West if she sees you.

“I’m completely terrified.”

“I wouldn’t expect less from you.” Beck takes you by your shoulders and forces you to turn around so you can face the doors that lead to the lunch tables, soon feeling his smile on your cheek. “Now, we’re gonna go through these doors, you’re gonna meet my friends and everything’s going to be fine.”

“You forgot the part where I get my head split open by Jade.”

“Nah, she won’t hurt you.” He kisses your temple, making you close your eyes with a small smile. “I’ll make sure of it.”

You try your best to control your breathing as he slightly pushes you through the doors, but you can’t help the panic to raise when you see friends casually eating lunch at their usual table. When Beck and you arrive, they all look up at you, and you swear you feel like you might die right now and then.

“Hey, guys.” Beck’s smile stretches out and you feel him move his hands up and down on your arms to try and make you feel better. “This is (Y/N), my girlfriend.”

Jade’s plastic fork suddenly breaks under the force she puts on it, which makes you worried.

“Oh, this is (Y/N)! Yeaaah!” The red-haired girl that you already know as Cat applauds you with a huge smile, already giggling happily. “I’m Cat! I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

A guy with glasses and holding a puppet gives out a shy smile. “I’m Robbie.”

“You just met her and you’re already trying to get in her pants?”

You quirk an eyebrow at the puppet while Robbie blushes in embarrassment. “R-Rex! Stop embarrassing me!”

Beck gets closer to whisper in your ear. “Ignore them, they’re always weird like that.”

“Hi, I’m Tori.” A young woman with brown hair waves at you before she turns to a guy who has his hands on a keyboard. “This is Andrew.”

The guy cracks out a smile and nods at you. “Nice to finally meet you, (Y/N).”

A sweet smile appears on your own expression. “Wow, it’s really nice to meet you all.”

Jade clears her throat and sends you a dark look, which makes you gulp.

“Jade…” The goth girl turns her stare to Beck, who tilts his head at her. “What did we say…?”

She groans and rolls her eyes, before letting out an excessive smile.

“Hi!” Her voice sounds extremely fake. “I’m Jade! It’s very nice to meet you!”

“That’s too much, Jade.”

She crosses her arms on her chest, squinting her eyes at you.

“ _Fine._ ” She shakes her head before giving out a small forced smile. “I don’t think we can be friends, but I’ll try my best to tolerate you. Just don’t kiss in front of me.”

That’s a beginning, at least.

“Great!” Beck makes you sit down between him and Tori, soon putting his arm around your shoulders. “You’re officially part of the gang now.”

You can’t help but smile at his words, really glad to have met him.

You’ll fit right in, that’s for sure.


End file.
